The Reason Why
by xXI Like Disney Deal With ItXx
Summary: Eddie's heartbroken since Patricia broke up with him. He wants to know why and nothing's gonna stop him. For Peddie One-Shot Day


**This is my entry for Peddie One-Shot day. Warning Season 3 spoilers. Don't read if you don't want to know. Please review at the end.**

Eddie POV

Why did she break up with me? I know she still likes me. I hope she still likes me. Everything was going so well, my mum loved her. I was falling deeper in love with her. It's nice seeing her without the pressures of school. It's been bugging me for ages. Even dad's disappointed that we broke up, and he didn't even like us going out at the beginning. He was warming up to her, then on the day she's going back she says that this summer showed her what truly mattered and that she couldn't be with me anymore. Did I scare her off? Was it going too fast or something? I don't think so; we didn't even really get that far. Mainly making out, but that's at least expected of two 17 year olds.

She told me that she adored my mum, that she was glad she came. Was she lying? I mean I guess she is good at lying, but she can't lie the way she did all summer and not show a hint of a lie. She must have been telling the truth. So why the hell did we break up? And why on earth did she call it mutual, though I am glad she didn't tell everyone that she just dumped me.

To hell with it, she's at school right now and I need something to do on my weekly take off from school. You know, the one that allows me to still pass class with good grades, and allows me to keep my rep. I'll sneak into her bedroom and look for a decent reason. I start walking back to Anubis House and creep up to her room. I walk up to the red and black bed and look around for something that might be a reason.

After what seems like a lifetime of looking, and I'm just about to give up I find a small black diary. Who knew Patricia would keep a diary? I open it up and flick to a recent date that says my name and start to read.

**I bet lot's of people are wondering why we broke up. Joy, Mara and Amber have been asking constantly. Jerome's asked how and why I broke Sweetie Junior's heart. Alfie and Fabian have asked a couple of times "**_**out of curiosity**_**" they say. Even Mr Sweet's been leaving subtle hint as to why we broke up, apparently Eddie said to ask me. I mean Eddie doesn't even know why we did. We were having a great time in America. We were being Patricia and Eddie. Like we were before we started dating, kissing aside. **

**We played pranks on each other. I looked at old photos with his mother and laughed at them with her. I got on more with his family than my own. We went on normal dates, with no jealousy at all. Nothing was wrong. I didn't have to worry about not being able to talk, or whether he would get killed.**

**But as the summer went further and further along a nagging was sent to the back of my brain. This summer would not last forever. I mean, at school we had a better relationship when we weren't dating. When we started all hell broke out. We didn't hang out, we got jealous, and we took each other for granted. Once this summer ended we would go back to that same, rocky, unstable relationship. On top of that, now that Eddie's the Osirion, him and Nina will just have an excuse to hang out. We wouldn't hang out, and I knew that at school he wouldn't be the same carefree goofball I had during the summer, and before we started dating. He would have responsibilities other than me.**

**What is it with American's and how they're oh so special? Why couldn't Fabian be the Osirion? He's the one in love with Nina. He would do anything to protect her, regardless that it's not his supposed job. When Eddie and I would go back to school, it wouldn't be a relationship. Last term I couldn't stand my heart breaking more and more every day, and Eddie wasn't even told that he was needed to protect someone that was not me. If we went back as a couple, and he started getting all protective over Nina I think I would have broken up with him anyway, and I think I would be so heartbroken that I wouldn't even be able to be me anymore.**

**So here's the real reason I broke up with him. It's not because of jealousy; I would be able to handle that. Even if I just said that I couldn't handle it, I would because I'm in love with him, and I know that him and Nina love each other only platonically…. I hope. The reason I broke up with him is because next term, no matter what I do I'll be pulling him back. There's always a mystery at Anubis, there's no point denying it. But if we're in a relationship at the same time as a big mystery, he's going to have to choose. Me or Nina and the mystery. And I am not and will not let him decide between us. He's the Osirion. I can't stop it. That's more important than our relationship. He has more important things to worry about than me.**

**So there you have it. The 101 on our break up. Jeez I'm glad Joy made me start a diary to relent my feelings. It helps having a friend that can never judge. So if your still asking, yes I'm still deeply in love with him, and yes I know that Nina's not here anymore; so why not get back together? Because he's still the Osirion and always will be. As long as he's in this house, he'll have more important things to worry about. Besides…. He seems more interested in KT.**

So that's why she broke up with me. She didn't break up with me out of spite. She broke up with me because she thought she would be pulling me back. She loves me.

I quickly put the diary inside the pillowcase and run back to the school. The lunchtime bell rings and I spot a flash of dark red/brown hair and sprint over to her.

"Patricia can I talk to you?" I ask her. She looks at Joy who gestures for her to go, so she nods and follows me out to the school grounds. We walk over to a private spot where no one can interrupt us.

"So, what do you want to speak to me about?" She asks me.

"Why you broke up with me."

"I told you, this summer showed me what mattered. We weren't working." She told me. I must admit, she is a good liar. Anyone else would have believed her. But I know everything about her and she slightly stiffened. No one else would know but every time she lies she stiffens only slightly. It's barely noticeable. Barley.

"I don't believe you. We were having an amazing summer. It was just like when we weren't together."

"Exactly Eddie. Like before we weren't together. We're better as friends." She tells me, but she's still slightly stiff, that means she lying.

"But this summer we weren't just friends. We were way more than that. What I meant was, last term when we did get together, there was way too much drama and lies and stuff. But once that was all out the way, we were us. Eddie and Patricia. Slimeball and Yacker. We were friends and more." I tell her, stepping slightly closer towards her.

She flinches slightly at the closeness. I can tell she's going to crack soon.

"I love you. I've fallen. And you have to. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me." I tell her, stepping closer still.

She looks into my eyes and I can see some pain mixed into them. "I-I…"

"See. You can't do it. You love me. So tell me the truth. Why did you break up with me?" I ask her. I know I already know, but I'm not confessing that I read her diary.

She looks down. "You're the Osirion."

"So?"

"So?! Eddie, in this house, if you have a special title nothing is more important. I bet that in the next couple of weeks or so you're going to have an impossible quest that you have to complete because you're the Osirion. That would break us. You would have to choose between the quest and me. I don't have the heart to make you decide. The Osirion is what you are. It's your destiny or whatever. Like in Merlin, he's Arthur's protector and it's his destiny to unite Albion or whatever. Nothing can get in his way. And nothing can get in your way. You have a job to fulfill and I'm not going to stop it." She says huffing after her speech. Even though this was explained more or less in the diary, it's still shocking hearing her say it.

"Who says you would be stopping me. Even if I do have a quest, I could balance it out. I will balance it out. You won't be holding me back. I don't care if someone's written a destiny for me. I'll write my own. You're my destiny. And no one else can say anything else." I tell her, stepping even closer. "Kiss me." I whisper.

She looks unsure on what to do. "If I do kiss you, and we get back together you are going to tell me every single weird thing that's happened so far. No matter what you say, I'm helping you with this god, damn quest. I don't care whether it gets me in danger. You'll tell me or I'll walk away right now and never ever speak to you again. Friends or otherwise." She tells me.

That's a little much. I could never put her in danger. It would kill me. "I-" I start talking but she cuts me off.

"Eddie, I've been in this sort of danger before. You have to trust me to make my own decisions. If you can't then I won't be able to get back together with you. Trust me." She whispers in my ear.

She's right. I've go to trust her to be able to look after herself. I nod slowly. She smiles, leans up and kisses me passionately. I smile into the kiss, god I've missed this.

I have no idea how long we kissed. It could have been minutes, or hours. All I know is my dad comes over to us and says:

"Oh excellent, your back together. I must tell your mother. Now get to class before I give you detention both of you." He says to us as we quickly pull away and walk to class. I pull her to my side and hug her shoulder. My Yacker's back.

**I know they've broken up, but I just had to write something about them getting back together. It's been 1 episode of season 3 and I'm already glued and heartbroken with the story. But I doubt they'd keep Peddie broken up. It's one of the biggest couple fan bases on the show, and the characters have loads of tension between them. I know, this is crap, but it was the best I could do at short notice. Please read my other stories, HOA:WAT should be updated this weekend, and so should Ashton, so they'll be off Hiatus. **

**Thanks for reading. Review and favourite please. Follow if you want, but there's not much point.**

**See ya soon, Karina**

**xxx**


End file.
